As feature sizes of semiconductor devices have become narrower, high leakage current due to short-channel effects may deteriorate reliability and performance of the semiconductor devices. In order to produce high performance devices having high reliability, various methods are being studied, for example, forming fin-type field effect transistors (FinFETs) to decrease short-channel effect and/or forming strained channels in the semiconductor devices to increase carrier (electron or hole) mobility.